ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015
Title (05/16/2015) Greets, adventurers of Vana'diel! Today marks the thirteenth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI. This day would never have come were it not for the support of all of you who call Vana'diel your second home. As we enter our fourteenth year of service, we have dedicated ourselves to bringing you the conclusion of our main story: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. It goes without saying that the team is pouring its heart and soul into the project using all the experience we have gained over the years, but that alone is not enough to complete the tale. Our stories being and end with adventurers standing strong amidst the myriad threats Vana'diel faces, helping not just each other but also her citizens to overcome the struggles that face them each day. We are excited to add a new page to FINAL FANTASY XI together with each of you and the various characters that you have aided throughout your journeys. The development and operation teams consider it our sacred duty to make your adventures and experiences here precious moments that you will treasure for a lifetime. We look forward to seeing you in our fine world! Akihiko Matsui Producer, FINAL FANTASY XI ---------------- Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015 In recognition of the incredible feats and accomplishments of the most daring adventurers, trusty moogles will be disseminating the latest records and statistics concerning Vana'diel's finest during the campaign. Be sure to speak to the moogles standing by in each nation to learn more, and of course, to enjoy the feast of commemorative items and trinkets specially prepared for the occasion. - Moogle Locations Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Event Period From Saturday, May 16, 2015, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, June 2 at the same hour. ---------------- Super Kupower Mog Tablet Campaign During this campaign, discovering all eleven mog tablets no longer grants every player three randomly-selected Super Kupowers, but instead grants them all eleven simultaneously! Learn more about Super Kupowers, Mog Tablets, and their hidden locations. Learn more about special rewards. * Once all eleven mog tablets are discovered, Super Kupowers will last for one week (Earth time.) Event Period From Saturday, May 16, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, June 2 at the same hour. -------- Second Titillating Trust Tournament The Jeuno Institute of Magical Studies is happy to announce another Titillating Trust Tournament! Moogles from every corner of Vana'diel scramble to seize this year's trophy. Speak to one of the moogles in the areas below to learn more?although something does seem a little off this year. - Moogle Locations Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (North side; F-9) Event Period From Saturday, May 16, 2015, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, June 2 at the same hour. ----------- 13th Vana'versary Mog Bonanza We are proud to kick off the 13th Vana'versary Mog Bonanza in celebration of thirteen years of Vana'diel! The moogles have amassed piles of phenomenal prizes this year. Don't miss out on a chance to win Vagary equipment, skirmish stones required for engraving arcane glyptics, as well as augmented Pulse Panoplia equipment sets and a bevy of other goodies! Read on to learn more. * At least thirty-two days must have elapsed since character creation for a character to purchase Mog Bonanza Marbles. * All prizes offered as part of Mog Bonanza will be in the form of in-game items and/or gil. Prizes have no out-of-game value. Mog Bonanza Marbles Sales Period From Saturday, May 16, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, June 16 at the same hour. Category:GuidesCategory:Events